Anime High
by could107
Summary: Various Anime charcters come togehter to face the ultimate challenge: High School. AU R&R IchigoxNel NarutoxSango TrainxEve InuyashaxRukia SoniaxGeo. Maybe EdxKeiko, WinryxLavi, NarutoxSenna.
1. Chapter 1

could107- Okay I was board and wrote this three chapter series called Anime High. Basically it's just a stupid sequence of events that happen to some of your favorite anime characters. I don't own any of the anime characters mentioned. This story is very stupid but go with it.

Anime High

Chapter 1

"Now if you would turn your books to page thirteen. Aizen droned on. "How much time left?" Naruto asked.

"Fifteen minutes" Inuyasha groaned. Aizen was on another one of his lectures on something no one cared about.

"It's not that hard you idiots." Ichigo said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey you three in the back! Quiet down or I will write you up!" Aizen yelled. The three of them put books in front of their face.

"Talk at lunch" Naruto whispered. The others nodded and pretended to pay attention.

After fifteen agonizing minutes the bell rang. "Oh thank god" Naruto breathed. The three of them grabbed there bags and left.

"Hey Urameshi!" Inuyasha yelled when they got to the hall.

"Hey what took you so long?" Urameshi said.

"Aizen was being a dictator like always" Naruto complained.

"Where's everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"The others are at the table. They sent me to 'fetch' you three." Yusuke said putting quotes around the word fetch.

"Well then bring us to em boy" Naruto joked.

"Honestly I don't know why, Oh over here!" Rukia yelled. Keiko, Kagome, Sango and Rukia greeted them.

"How's class?" Kagome asked "Boring" The guys said in unison.

"What about you Sango?" she asked.

"Fine accept for Miroku" she sighed.

"He didn't try to make another pass at you did he" Keiko asked.

"Yes and earned him a punch to the gut" she said punching the air.

"So that's what happened" Yusuke said laughing.

"I'm just glad we have the assembly next" Naruto sighed.

"What's it on?" Ichigo asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" Inuyasha muttered.

"Just another lame drama club play" Rukia said.

"Hey onion head don't be such a stick in the mud" Inuyasha said.

"What was that?!" she yelled. She grabbed her milk carton and threw it. Inuyasha ducked and it hit Kiba. He turned around and looked around seeing Grimjoww screwing around threw a handful of meat.

"Food Fight!!!" Grimjoww yelled throwing a cheese burger at Itachi. He glared at him and threw a milk cartoon hitting Nel. About five seconds later the air was filled with flying food. Inuyasha kicked the table down and hid behind it. Ichigo looked to the side to see a lot of people had done that.

"This is great!" Yusuke said ducking a juice.

"I know!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a glob of spaghetti. Naruto threw a whole tray from a table next to him.

"ENOUGH!!!" the principal yelled. Everyone stopped immediately to look at him. "You are all acting like spoiled children! Act like the bright young people you are!" he yelled before leaving. Everyone filed out after that gossiping.

"Did you see his face? I thought it would explode." Orihime asked.

"That was great!" Kiba yelled.

"Ugh. That was a drag" Shikamaru complained.

"Let's go guys" Inuyasha said waving them over. "Some first month" Sora said.

* * * *

The day ended early for obvious reasons.

"See ya Renji, Momo, Toshiro" Ichigo said waving as he walked away.

"Bye Ichigo" Momo said as the others waved. Ichigo, Yusuke, and Kagome walked together living closest together.

"What do you think old man Yama will do?" Yusuke asked kicking the fall leaves.

"Don't know?" Ichigo said exhaling a small cloud and watched it go,

"Because of you idiots we'll probably lose study hall" she said. "This is your entire fault!" she yelled.

"How's it my fault?" Ichigo asked.

"Your part of the so it's your fault" she said walking ahead. "Oo that little" Ichigo fumed.

"Just let it go" Yusuke said walking after her.

"Fine" he breathed walking after them both.

They walked up the steps and Ichigo rang the doorbell. Footsteps ran to the door and Hisani opened it.

"Oh it's you guys" she answered bored.

"Rukia's upstairs"

"Thank you" Kagome said kicking off her shoes. Ichigo and Yusuke followed her up.

"Hey you guys are just in time to join in" Naruto said when they walked in. Rukia's room had the familiar bunny observation as a always except the bed was pushed towards the room. Keiko, Naruto, Sango and Rukia sat in a circle. They moved over and allowed the other three to join in.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Spin the bottle truth or dare style" Rukia said.

Rukia placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. It stopped pointing at Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he said confidently.

"Go out and steal my sister's panties" she said grinning. Ichigo turned red then left. They hard a door open a gasp a slap and Ichigo stumbled back into the room a red mark on his cheek.

"Here" he said throwing some blue panties still red. Everyone laughed as he spun it and it landed on Yusuke.

"Alright truth or dare?" he asked. "

Dare" he said snidely.

"Okay, tomorrow during school kiss Sakura Haruno." He said.

"Dammit" he said shaking Ichigo's hand. He spun it and it landed on Naruto. "You know the drill." Yusuke said.

"Dare" Naruto said.

"Then I dare you to kiss Sango here and now" Yusuke said. Naruto looked over at Sango and the look she gave him said 'If you kiss me I'll kill you'. Naruto looked from one to the other then shrugged his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Sango on the lips. Her eyes widened then she punched him and he fell against the wall.

"Worth it" he muttered looking at the ceiling. She punched him again and walked back.

Naruto crawled back to the circle. He spun it and it landed on Rukia. Naruto rubbed his hands together grinning.

"Payback. Okay strip down to your underwear. Slowly." Naruto told her. Rukia turned red as she undid her blouse and pulled it off revealing a black leather bra. She got up and pulled down her skirt revealing matching black lather panties. She sat down glaring at them and red as they laughed. Yusuke flipped a coin and Inuyasha caught it.

"Were you guys betting on this?!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Sort of. See this guy said Rukia had a matching pair of black leather panties and bra. So the three of us made a bet on whether you did or not. Me and Ichigo betted against. Naruto and Inuyasha betted for. They won as you can see." Yusuke said. That that little speech earned them all a slap from every woman there and several comments of pig and jerks. After much gonging the game continued.

"Oh man it's late" Rukia sighed.

"Alright one more spin then we're done" she said still half naked.

She spun it and it landed on Ichigo.

"Dare" he sighed. "Alright tomorrow during school you have to kiss Nel" she said sly. This death sentence was evil even for her.

"Good luck" she said as they left.

could107- the leather bra and panties on Rukia is reference to Ryu Muang's story Survivor: Bleach Style. The craziness continues in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

could107-This story is very stupid but go with it.

Chapter 2

"Okay open your books to page 463 and begin reading and answer the questions" Tsunade said. Sora opened his book and began reading to distract him from Tsunade's ample breast

"Hey Hiei you figure out number three?" Sora asked. When no answer came he looked over and saw him sleeping.

"How does he sleep through all his classes and still get straight A's?" Sakura whispered. Sora shrugged and began to read again.

"And time up. See you all tomorrow" Tsunade said before the bell rang.

"Hey wake up" Sakura said shaking Hiei.

"I'm up I'm up" he said his head falling forward.

"Come on" Sora said waving them over. Everyone was already heading to class.

"Hey Sakura" a voice said behind them. She turned around and was kissed by Yusuke Urameshi. Her eyes widened then she punched him in the stomach. He staggered back before running away.

"What was that about?" Sora asked more then a little confused. Hiei shrugged.

'I don't know but Yusuke Urameshi is dead!" she yelled.

* * * * *

"Ichigo I'm gonna kill you" Yusuke said holding his stomach.

"Sure Yusuke. Hey a games a game." Ichigo said shrugging.

"Then what about your time with Nel;" Yusuke laughed. Ichigo went white then regained hi composure.

"No worries" he said.

"Then why are your hands shaking" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Hey here's your chance" Yusuke said elbowing him. Nel was just ahead at her locker.

"Okay here I go" Ichigo said taking a deep breath. He walked over and started talking to her.

"Five bucks says he chickens out" Yusuke said.

"Deal" Inuyasha said shaking his hand. Ichigo leaned in to kiss her but to everyone's surprise Nel met him halfway there. They kissed passionately for several minutes before they broke apart when the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked waving her fingers.

"Uh yeah" Ichigo said dazed. She giggled before leaving.

"Well that was a surprise" Inuyasha said.

"I'll say" Yusuke said handing him five bucks. Ichigo just nodded still in a daze.

* * * * *

"Hey Kazuki do you have yesterday's homework?" Haru asked. Kazuki froze remembering he didn't.

"What about you Naruto?" Haru asked. Naruto shook his head. All three of them turned towards Kurama and Tokiko.

"Fine" Tokiko said handing them her homework. Kurama did the same.

"Honestly you guys are hopeless" Tokiko said.

"Oh come on Tokiko they are doing better" Kurama said.

"Well if they don't shape up soon they aren't passing midterms" she said.

"Oh come on Tokiko" Haru said.

"Let's just go. If you really want to do better meet at my house to study" she said showing a rare amount of kindness.

"Alright Tokiko it's a date" Kazuki said giving her a thumbs up.

* * * * *

"Now the answer to number three is..." Tokiko said leaving it open.

"I'll go with three" Haru said.

"Five" Naruto said.

"Eight" Kazuki said. Tokiko threw a piece of candy at Naruto.

"Alright!" he yelled before devouring it.

"Okay number five" Kurama said. "

Twenty six" Kazuki said a second before Haru.

"I give" Naruto said. Kurama threw one to Kazuki and one Haru.

"Honestly it's like trying to teach a bunch of five year olds" Botan said walking in.

"I know but this is the only way these idiots will ever learn" Tokiko said sighing.

"Hey admit it we're doing better" Haru said.

"It's true" she agreed smiling.

"So have you guys asked anyone out to the fall formal?" Botan asked.

"Let's see. I'm going with Tokiko" Kazuki said. Tokiko blushed but still smiled.

"Congratulations" Botan said hugging her little sister.

"I'm going with Sango" Naruto said.

"Ichigo's going with Nel. Yusuke's going with Kagome. Inuyasha's going with Rukia. Sakura's going with Hiei. Musica's going with Elle." he said taking a breath

"I'm going with Hinata." Haru continued. "Sora's going with Kairi. Riku's going with Momo. Toshiro's going with Namine I think that's it, wait Kurama who are you going with?" Haru asked.

"Yours truly" Botan said.

"Looks like the dance will be fun" Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I appoligive the alteness of this update. My computer has been broken fo months now so I haven't bee n able to work on the stories. This chapter has a lot of romance in it so if you don't like it skip it. Hope you enjoy.

Sincerely,could107

"Wow this is awesome" Naruto whispered to Sango. She nodded and headed in with him. The gym looked great. It had balloons across the ceiling and food along a bunch of tables. A giant banner was strung across the ceiling that had "Welcome Back Class of 2011!!" written on it. You couldn't even tell there had been a food fight recently.

"Hey Naruto, Sango" Ichigo said. Ichigo was holding Nel's hand that looked good in her white dress. It had a circle cut above the chest which got a few looks from the guys.

"Hey Ichigo. Wow Nel you look great" he said turning a slight red. Sango elbowed him hard in the ribs. Naruto grabbed his sighed and Sango looked away mad. Nel giggled.

"Thank you, Naruto" she said. They talked a little more then walked over to find seats. A few minutes later Rukia, Inuyasha, Kazuki, and Tokiko joined them. Everyone had started casual conversation except Nel. Whenever someone asked her something she replied absently. Ichigo walked her over near a wall and finally asked her about it.

"What's wrong?" he asked facing her. His hand tightened around hers.

"It's nothing" she said averting her eyes. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"Come on I know that's not true" he said. She raised her head and looked into his eyes and saw the concern there. She knew couldn't lie to him.

"I don't fit in here" she said. Ichigo stared at her then began to laugh a little.

"Is that all?" he said a smile breaking across his lips. "Nel you don't have to worry. My friends may seem strange but they already like you. You fit in fine." Nel didn't look convinced but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright, Ichigo. I believe you, But there's one thing missing." she said. She placed her hands on his face and drew him into a kiss. Ichigo kissed her back pushing agaisnt her back deeping it. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"Better?" Ichigo asked grinning. Nel nodded smiling and held onto his arm walking back to the dance. Everthing whent smoothly from that point on.

*****

Kurama and Botan sat at a table watching the others. Botan was pouting slightly and Kurama couldn't help but notce how cute she looked. "What's wrong?" he asked. Botan looked up and sighed.

"It's just I almost feel we should dance or sometihng." She said pouting again.

"Why don't we?" he asked. He got up and extended his hand. She smiled and took it as he lead her to the dance floor. They began with a slow waltz moving with increasing speed. Even the other couples had stopped to watch them.

"Kurama" Botan said her face growing red. "Everyone is staring"

"Ignore them" he said soothingly "Just focus on you and me" He spun her in a small circle extending back then pulling her close. Botan reacted to everything as if she had practiced her whole life. They danced for a few minutes longer then Kurama swept her feet from under her and above the ground with one hand his face inches away from hers.

Everyone around them began to clap and cheer for them. Botan and Kurama both looked surprised but bowed and walked back to their table. They sat down slightly exashasuted.

"Wow that was great!" Yusuke said. Kagome,Inuyasha, and Rukia voiced their agreement. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" they asked.

"I used to dance a little when I was younger" Kurama said then laughed to himself. I wasn't sure I still my old moves" Botan squeezed his hand gently. He looked up at her a into her beaming eyes.

"That was extremmly fun Kurama" she said "In fact…" she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Kurama's eye's widened and his mouth formed a small "o" He nodded turning a slight red. Botan gave a small giggle of delight walking out with him. "See you tomorrow" she called to them.

"Yeah tommorow" Kurama said slightly stunned.

*****

Naruto and Sango stood outside the school leaning agaisnt eachother staring at the sky. "Naruto,I've got to ask, why me?" Sangao asked finanly breaking the silence. The wind blew over them and Sango shivered. Naruto smiled and placed his jacket over her.

"I guess it was that game at Rukia's" he began. He looked down at her and smiled. "I had liked you before ,but the kiss sealed the deal." He said grinning. Sango turned bright red but smiled.

"Was it something like this?" she said pulling him into a kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"Yeah something like that." Naruto said before pulling her into another kiss. Sango opened her mouth deeping the kiss betwean them. Naruto and Sango stayed looked together for a good 20 seconds before breaking apart. Sango smiled at him resting her head on his shouldar. Naruto rested his head on hers stroking her hair softly.

*****

Sakura and Hiei walked the gym searching for Sora and Kairi. "Hey guys!" Sora yelled running up to them. When he caught up to them th bent over brreathing heavily.

"You never change do you Sora?" Kairi said from him behind. Sora flashed her a smile laughing.

"What were you doning anyway?" Hiei asked. Sora waved him over and Hiei walked already guessing what it was.

"I was warning Yusuke" he said. Hiei nodded confirming what he thought. Sakura had said she'd kill Yusuke the next time he showed himself and when Sakura said something like that you ran the other way.

"I'll have you know I'm over that" Sakura said. Spra whispered something to Kairi and Hiei and they both laughed. Not knowing what he said she walked over and thumped him on the head with her handbag.

"Hey where's Riku?" Kairi asked looking around. "He said he'd meet us here with his date." Sora pointed to a conor of the gym and Kairi glanced over. Riku was busy kissing Momo passionetly.

"Looks like he's having fun" Sora said then took Kairi's hand. "Well maybe we should have some _fun_ of our own." The empahzise on fun made Kairi blush slightly. They both smiled and followed Hiei and Sakura to the dance floor/

*****

The dance ended half an hour later. When all the girls had been dropped off Yusuke, Ichgio, Inuyasha, and Naurto headed back to the dorms. "So show of hands who had an awesome night?" Yusuke asked. All of them raised their hands.

"I've actually got a date on Sunday" Naruto said. The wind which had been picking up and dying all night had finnaly stopped. The air grew warmer as the moon shined down.

"Good for you man" Inuyasha said. "Oh by the way did you hear? Exchange students are coming in on Monday."

"Sounds like fun" Yusuke said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Could107-cureent anime in the high school.

Bleach

Naruto

Inuyasha

Buso Renkin

Yu Yu hakashou

Kingdom Hearts

D. Gray Man

One Piece

Black Cat

Ruroni Kenshin

Shaman King

If you want others PM me.

It had been three weeks since the exchange students had come. By now they had learned the ways of the school and had friends.

"Hey Train do you have your Soc. Studies book?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope" Train said draining a bottle of milk. "I bet princess does"

"I do but I'm not giving it to either of you two" Eve said.

"Oh come on Eve" Allen said. "Be nice to the considering the season."

Yep Christmas was nearing. Most kids were planning to just relax and enjoy. The school was being decorated for the season with reefs, trees, and lights. There was also a Missile Toe hanging up above Kikyo's classroom. That little ornament got a few fun jokes.

"Mr. Heartnet this is the second time you don't have your book" Kikyo said. "You're lucky your grades are good or you'd be in serious trouble"

"Sorry Teach. I'm still looking for it" Train said with his goofy looking grin.

"Good" Kikyo said. "Now get a book off the shelf so we can begin"

"Roger!" Train said in a mock salute. Once he had grabbed one of the books he began to doze off through the class. The bell rang and he jumped slightly at the sound.

"Come one Train" Eve said. "Before the teacher sees you slept through her class again."

"Alright princess" Train said softly. He gathered all of his stuff and they both walked out. "Hey princess look" Train said pointing up. Eve looked up then instantly turned red. Above them was the infamous missile toe.

"No way Train" Eve said.

Train just grinned at her. Eve turned redder as they both leaned toward each other. Their kiss was short but enough. They broke apart and walked toward they're next class.

"Well would you look at the two love birds" a voice said. They spun to see Lavi grinning happily his green scarf pulled down slightly. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"We're not dating!" Eve said her face a deep red.

"That's not what that kiss said" Lavi said his grin never fading.

"So you found out Lavi" Train said grinning.

"Train!" Eve exclaimed.

"But Lavi already found out" Train said innocently.

"No that was a bluff" Eve said groaning inwardly.

"Oh sorry" Train said smiling sheepishly.

"Forget it. Lavi can you not tell anyone other than Allen and Ichigo?" Eve asked.

"Hm I don't know" Lavi said. "Nah just kidding. I promise I won't tell anyone other than them"

"Thanks. Let's go Train"

"Alright. See ya Lavi" Train said waving.

******

"Yoh, Yoh Yoh!" Sango yelled.

Yoh started awake. He was somehow sleeping and walking at the same time. "You say something Sango?" he said laid back as ever

"I was saying we need to decide what we're doing for this project." Sango said.

"Word of wisdom Yoh" Naruto said lowering his voice. "Sango-chan is the biggest perfectionist I know. For your sake get out of this while you can"

"Very funny Naruto-kun" Sango said."But if I'm such a perfectionist why am I going out with you" she said smiling.

"Well you got me there" Naruto said laughing.

They arrived at Sango's house a few minutes later. Naruto and Yoh walked to Yoh's house from there.

"You live here!" Naruto exclaimed seeing Yoh's huge mansion of a house.

"Yeah. It used to be a boarding house but not many people stay here anymore. Now it's just me, Anna, and my Grandpa.

"Wait you mean that evil girl" Naruto said flinching.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her" Yoh said.

They walked down the hall talking until they got to his grandpa's room.

"Finance!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it's a long story" Yoh said laughing a scratching his head.

Yoh opened the sliding door then started as he saw Anna, Nami, Rins and Horohoro. Horo was tied up and had a "help me!" look on his face.

"Oh you're home" Anna said calmly.

"Yeah. Do you mind if we take Horohoro?" Yoh asked nervously.

"Sure" Nami replied.

Yoh walked up and grabbed Horohoro and dragged him to his room. He could still feel their eyes on his back.

"Horohoro what happened?" Naruto asked.

"You're Finance is evil!" he exclaimed.

"What they do?" Yoh asked.

"They caught me by surprise. They tied me up and then…then." Horohoro stopped seeming to be frozen. "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Well what're we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"We get them back" Horohoro said.

"How?" Yoh asked. He waved them in and the huddled together. "No way they'll kill us if we do that!"

"It's worth the risk" Horohoro said.

"I'm in" Naruto said.

"Come on Yoh" Horohoro said dragging him into the yard.

(About half an hour later)

Naruto walked in front of the girls while they talked.

"Hey look what I found" Naruto said holding a series of bags. They were the purses of the three women. Naruto ran for his life as the three girls ran after him. He ran into the yard and through the other door. As the girls came through Horohoro and Yoh pelted them with snowballs.

They ran out shortly and now the girls were boiling mad. Yoh and Horohoro ran back into the mansion house the basement to meet Naruto.

"They're mad now" Yoh said panting.

"Part B of plan get back: Espionage" Horohoro said passing out walkey talkeys. "Let's split up. If someone has there's off that means there in trouble. Remember I'm line one, Naruto your line two and Yoh you're line three."

"Roger" Naruto said.

"This is a bad idea" Yoh said.

They broke and scattered through the house.

Anna, Rins, and Nami were drying off during this time.

"They are so dead" Nami said.

"How about we give them a taste of their own medicine" Rins said. They huddled together and then nodded in a plan.

"Okay we're going to hunt them down and kill them" Anna said. The others nodded. "Text if you find them"

They split up searching the house.

(To be continued)

Next Chapter: The Great Asakura Death Match.

Could107-And that ladies and gents is me being crazy. Thanks those who've stayed with me this long. This chapter is a little stranger than most. I like the pairing of TrainxEve so that's where that came from. The Great Asakura Death Match is pure bull s***. Just go with that plot. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Could107-Okay every chapter I'm gonna leave this list of current anime in the high school. And for those of you who say this is lazy, I'm expanding my high school.

Bleach

Naruto

Inuyasha

Buso Renkin

Yu Yu hakashou

Kingdom Hearts

D. Gray Man

One Piece

Black Cat

Ruroni Kenshin

Shaman King

Full Metal Alcamist

Death Note

Rave Master

Megaman Starforce

Alright back to the story. As always read and review. And the characters in the story belong to the makers of their stories I don't own them. (Oh and Alphonse is in his human form from Conquer of Ishbala)

Yoh and Naruto walked the house together walking back to back. They found out a few minutes ago that the girls were plotting their own revenge so they walked quietly through the house.

"Horohoro come in" Yoh said into his radio. He got static for a minute then he heard a voice.

"Horohoro here" his voice said. The volume was at it's lowest possible setting not to alert anyone. "Where are you?"

"We're on the second floor" he said.

"Me too" came the reply.

Yoh was walking backwards so when he walked into Horohoro they both yelped and jumped into the air.

"Hey will you two keep it down!" Naruto scowled his voice barely a whisper.

"This was a really bad idea" Yoh said.

"We still have to see this through to the though" Naruto said.

"Fine" Yoh said giving in. Horohoro whispered an idea to them and Yoh looked dismayed but agreed.

"Hey we gotta go out with a bang" he said.

(Ten minutes later)

"Any luck finding them?" Anna asked.

"No" Rins said.

"Nope" Nami replied.

"Where'd they go?" Anna asked frustrated. "Cause when I find them they're dead!" Nami and Rins looked at her skeptical as you saw flames surround her.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They all looked up to see Horohoro standing on the ledge above them.

"It's about time we ended this game" Horohoro yelled trying to sound like a hero or villain from a manga.

"Just give it a rest Horohoro" Nami yelled back.

"Not until the last man is standing" he yelled back. "Fire!" (Yes Horohoro has lost his mind.)

Naruto and Yoh stood up holding buckets. They barraged them with water balloons. (a grand total of three balloons) Anna was fuming but the others were laughing. She smirked relaxing turned and bent down. She spun around and threw her shoe at him. Horohoro actually fell, a shoe imprint on his face.

(The next day)

"You look exhausted" Allen said. "What you do last night?"

"Don't ask" Naruto said. "But I am happy"

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because this is the last day before Christmas brake and the ski trip" Naruto said happily.

About a week earlier Naruto had proposed that they go on a ski trip during the break. Everyone had agreed so Naruto had been waiting eagerly.

"Yeah it should be fun" Allen said smiling.

******

"Hey Train wake up" Sakura scolded.

Train started awake from Sakura's angry voice.

"Sorry Sakura" Train said. "What do you have for number three?"

"23" she said.

"Thanks" Train said writing it down.

"So Train you and Eve got any plans for the break" Geo asked.

"Don't know" Train replied. "What about you and Sonia?" Geo shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you come with me and some friends?"

"Alright where are we going?" Train asked.

"A ski resort" Sakura said smiling.

(The day came to a close as everyone watched the clock waiting for the break)

"Well everyone I'm not going to keep you any longer." Kakashi said. "Class dismissed. Enjoy the break!"

"School's out and the break has come! Time to have some fun!" Naruto exclaimed on the way home.

Could107-Well we are out of school. Yeah the winter break is a little late but I'm making up for lost time. Please forgive me for that thing at Yoh's house. I was tired writing that chapter and now I regret doing that. Also tell me if that's the right title to that movie. I haven't seen it in a while.

Thanks for reading please continue. And as always review.


	6. Chapter 6

Could107-Alright ski trip is under way. They're taking a train. The anime list hasn't changed so I won't put in on here. It just occurred to me that I should put who's on this trip.

Ichigo, Nel, Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, Rukia, Inuyasha, Ed, Allen, Lavi, Lelenne, Al, Winry, Sakura, Naruto, Sango, Train, Eve, Geo, Sonia, Hiei, Botan.

The train whisked through the landscape as Train looked over his cards at his opponents. He looked as his cards again then nodded.

"I'm in" he said pushing his chips in.

"I'm in" Ichigo said doing the same.

"Me too" Ed said.

"I'm out" Lavi said knowing the result.

"Three of a kind" Ichigo said.

"Royal flush" said Train grinning.

"Sorry guy's full house" Allen said.

Everyone groaned as Allen won again.

"I told you no one beats Allen in poker" Lavi said.

"I'm out" Ichigo said setting his cards down and getting up.

He wandered the car looking for Nel. Ichigo marveled at the fact that they had their own car to themselves. He walked noticing his friends. Keiko, Kagome, Lelenne and Rukia were talking. Inuyasha, Naruto and Sango were sleeping. Sango had fallen asleep against Naruto's shoulder a smile playing at her lips. He found Nel at the back of the train.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked sitting next to her. She didn't say anything.

"You don't like trains do you?" Ichigo asked. Nel shook her head then clung to him as they went through a tunnel. When they came out of it she looked up at his eyes then sighed.

"I've been trying to get over my fear for awhile" she said. Ichigo nodded then kissed her softly. Nel closed her eyes and moaned softly then ceased the kiss as a flash came around them. They both looked up to see Winry holding a camera grinning.

"This will be perfect for the year book" she said.

"Oh come on Winry!" Nel said running over to her.

"Sorry but this is material" she said running back.

Nel followed her and Ichigo stayed where he was laughing to himself.

"Having fun?"

Ichigo stopped laughing to see Yusuke and Hiei sitting in the chairs around him.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Ichigo said.

"Didn't say you weren't" Hiei smirked.

"Well what about you two?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone we have an announcement!" Kagome's voice rang out.

Everyone either got up and walked to the spot or looked up at her.

"We have a mission. While we're there we're going to help Keiko find a boyfriend." Kagome said as Keiko turned away shyly.

"And how is that worth a mission?" Ed asked discarding.

"Just help out Ed" Botan told him.

"Fine" Ed said playing another card.

"**We are approaching are destination. Please be ready for departure" **the conductor announced.

Everyone went back to their seats and buckled in as the train pulled into the station. It gave one final jerk before it came to a complete stop. Everyone got all their bags from off the train and walked to the hotel. (Which was about a five minute walking distance.)

"Hello may I help you" the person at the front desk asked.

"Yes we're checking in under party A.H." Ichigo said.

"Ah there you are. Okay you are on the second floor rooms 1-11. Here are your room keys." She said.

"Thanks Ichigo" said taking all eleven. They grabbed their bags and head to the elevator.

"Okay I can already tell some of us will have to take the stairs" Inuyasha said.

"How bout we let the ladies ride the elevator and we take their bags up stairs?" Train suggested.

Everyone (mostly everyone) agreed to the idea. Once everyone was on the second floor another problem arose. Who was in each room.

"Okay how bout me and Sango in room one?" Naruto suggested.

"Sorry Naruto but no members of the opposite sex sharing rooms." Botan said.

Everyone began to talk to each other to see who was with whom.

"Alright, then me and Ichigo" Naruto said.

"Me and Keiko" Sakura said.

"Allen and me" Lavi said.

"Me and Ed" Yusuke said.

"Sango and me" Winry

"Me and Al" Train said.

"Eve and me" Nel said.

"Sonia and me" Lelenne said.

"Geo and me" Hiei said.

"Rukia and me" Kagome said.

"So that leaves me and…Inuyasha" Botan groaned.

"Have fun you two" Naruto joked going into his room.

Could107-Now that everyone's here in the hotel humor can commence. (evil laughter) Read & Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Could107-we're back. Prepare for some ski slope hijinks.

"Okay get ready to laugh" Yusuke said.

"Why?" Train asked looking up.

Yusuke pointed at the slope and Train and Hiei followed the sight line to see Naruto attempting to ski. He then moved his arm to follow a path into a tree.

"Naruto can't ski" Yusuke said.

"But he's doing well" Hiei pointed out.

"And in 3…2…1 *crash!*" Yusuke said jerking his head back.

Everyone looked up at the sound of Naruto hitting the tree. He wasn't hurt but he was tangled in the bushes covered in snow. Yusuke doubled over laughing then fell forward from a snowball to the back of the head.

"Not laughing so hard now are you!" Naruto said.

"Ah shut up Naruto!" Yusuke yelled back.

(Meanwhile on the other slope)

"There finished" Ichigo said proudly.

Ichigo had just finished a snow angel sculpture. It looked really good.

"Here's mine" Lavi said.

It basically looked like a giant snowman lump with a pot on its head.

"Wow that looks terrible" Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah. Snow man fire!" he shouted. Concealed in the snow man was a spring shot. One of the arms shot out and destroyed Ichigo's.

"How about that?" he said triumphantly.

"Dammit Lavi!" he said chasing him down.

Geo was rolling on the ground laughing and clutching his sides.

"Do they ever quit?" Kagome asked.

Sonia and Botan giggled grabbing their skies and headed for the lift. Ed, Inuyasha, Keiko, and Allen were already there. Inuyasha and Al stood at the top of the slope then pushed off racing to the bottom. Keiko watched them go then pushed off. She stumbled and almost fell.

"Bend your knees" Ed called out.

Keiko watched him then nodded as her skiing was greatly improved.

"Well I didn't expect you to give out advice"

Ed turned to see Al and Winry walking toward him.

"Hey I was just helping her out. I didn't feel like watching somebody fail horribly" Ed said almost smugly but his red face gave him away.

"Face it shorty" Winry said intentionally to make Ed mad. He fell for it hook-line and sinker.

"Who you callin so short you can barely see over a speck of dust!" he yelled out an inch away from Winry's face. She jabbed him in both eyes making him fall to the ground groaning.

"First back up. Second admit your feelings for Keiko already." Winry said.

Ed grunted and walked away.

"Your brother is so stubborn sometimes" Winry said.

"Try all the time" Al said.

"I heard that!" Ed yelled.

(Later that night)

Train's soda clunked out of the machine and he grabbed it popping the tab. He walked back to his room pushing the door open. Geo, Ichigo, Hiei, Kagome, Keiko, Ed, Eve and Sonia were there either on the bed or on the floor watching the T.V.

After dinner (provided by the hotel) some of them had decided to get together to watch movies. So they rented a bunch of movies and gathered in Al and Train's room.

"So what are we watching?" Train asked taking his spot by Eve.

"We're deciding now" she said.

"Okay pick. Underworld or Hellboy." Hiei said holding up the movies.

Votes were casted and tallied.

"Hellboy it is" Hiei said starting the movie.

Geo turned out the lights and everyone watched the opening sequence of the movie. An hour and a half later and the movie ended.

"Okay Alien 3 or –"Ichigo asked

"Alien 3" everyone said.

Ichgio smirked starting it. By the time it had ended everyone was conked out either on the floor or in the bed.

Could107-Sorry about the ending folks. Kinda ran out by then. Coming up with comedy is incredibly hard. I'll be working on it Read & Review!


	8. Note from Auther Not a Chapter!

My adoring fans I have some bad news regarding anime high.

I have some serious writers block right now so the next chapter will be delayed. If you want the chapters here sooner send in reviews with ideas.

I appreciate your assistance could107 out.


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto rose out of his bed slowly. He shook his head clear of his sleep dressing quickly and walked down to the breakfast hall.

"Morning Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Allen. He had dozens of plates of food around him.

"Are you eating all of that?" Naruto asked.

Allen nodded chewing his toast. Naruto nodded fixing his own plate. Toast, cereal and milk. They ate in silence for a while then Allen spoke.

"Do you know if we're doing anything today?"

"I think we're just going to relax today." Naruto said. He drained the last of his milk and got up.

"Where're you going?"

"Into town. Seeing what's to be seen" Naruto said throwing on his jacket.

The town was in full Christmas swing. Every shop and house had decorations and lights. Snow still coved the ground but that only enhanced the Christmas feel. Naruto looked around. It was never this decorative in his town. Not watching where he was going he walked right into someone.

"Ow!" they both said rubbing their heads.

Naruto looked up to see the person. It was a girl. She was about his age and had purplish hair a red ribbon wrapped around to make a spiky ponytail. She had a red scarf and a yellowish jacket on.

"Oh sorry" Naruto said getting up and extending his hand. She took it getting to her feet.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said.

"No problem" she said. "I'm Senna by the way."

"I'm Naruto"

"So Naruto what are you out here doing" Senna asked.

"Just wandering the town" he replied.

"If you've got nothing better to do why don't I show you around? It's the least I can do for running into you" she suggested.

"Okay lead the way Senna-chan. Oops." Naruto said covering his mouth.

"Okay then Naruto-kun" she replied teasingly.

Naruto smiled walking behind her.

She brought he him to the main cross roads of the town. In the center was a huge tree. It was heavily decorated and had a gold star at the top.

"This is the pride and joy of the town." Senna told him. Every year the town gathers at Christmas Eve to light the tree. It's our tree lighting ceremony"

"Sounds like a lot of fun" Naruto said rubbing his hands together. He forgot his gloves at the hotel. Two gloved hands closed around his own. Naruto looked up and was staring at Senna. They both blushed and turned away. Senna let go of his hands taking a step back.

"I'm sorry-" she began

"No don't be" Naruto said giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back continuing their tour.

They stopped at a coffee shop nearby to warm themselves up.

"So you're here on Christmas break with your friends?" Senna asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. His cell phone rang and Naruto answered.

"Fine" he sighed. "Looks like I have to go"

"Will I be able to see you again?" she asked.

"How about here tomorrow at one." Naruto suggested.

"It's a date. I mean-"she stuttered.

"I know. See you tomorrow Senna-chan" Naruto said walking away.

"Tomorrow Naruto-kun" she said back.

Neither noticed the camerawomen in the coffee shop.

"Now this is a scoop" Winry said to Lavi.


	10. Chapter 9

Could107-just so you know its Christmas eve. Yeah I'm skipping from day to day to catch up with February.

Naruto had gone back out to see Senna again yesterday. Winry had been spreading the news slowly. The only people who knew were Allen, Lavi, Lelenne, Ed, Al, and Sonia. Winry and Lavi were now walking the hotel now.

"Do you think Sango knows yet?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe" Winry replied. "She's not stupid."

"I never said she was." Lavi replied. "I'm just saying"

"I hope not. I don't want Sango getting hurt because Naruto's being an idiot."

"Either way the story will be good."

"True" Winry said brighting.

*****

Naruto and Ichigo were walking down the street. Naruto was going to meet Senna. Ichigo was coming with for his own reasons.

"Naruto. Let's be sure. You're not dating Senna?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto hesitated before answering and Ichigo groaned.

"Naruto! You can't cheat." Ichigo told him.

"I'm not!" Naruto whispered back.

Before Ichigo could answer someone called Naruto's name.

"Naruto-kun!"

They looked up and luck would have it Sango _and_ Senna were standing there. The one who had called out was Senna.

"Hey Sango-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing" she said then grinned. "Just visiting my little sister" she said putting an arm around Senna. Senna did the same and Naruto looked dumbfounded. In the café Winry and Lavi were doing the same.

"Y-you're sister!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yep" Senna said. As they grinned they really looked alike. Naruto turned to the snickering beside him. Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing.

"That was a good one Sango!" he said.

Ichigo had known that Senna was Sango's little sister but chose not to tell Naruto.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret Onii-san!" Senna said.

"No problem Senna-chan" he replied.

"Don't do that again" Naruto said shakily.

"Okay Naruto-kun" Sango said walking over to him. She held onto his arm and Naruto steadied himself. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So Senna-chan since it's Christmas Eve can we take part in the Tree Lighting Ceremony?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" she said happily.

They all walked around the town mostly to waste time. The tree lighting ceremony didn't start until late.

(Later)

There was a huge crowd gathered at the center of the square. Ichigo, Sango, Senna and Naruto were among them. The mayor of the town was at the head of the crowd holding a remote control switch.

"Now let's begin the countdown" Ukitake said.

"!10…9…8…7…6" they chanted as the star rose.

"…5…4…3…2...1! Merry Christmas!" they all yelled as the star settled on the top of the tree.

"We should be going" Ichigo said as they crowd broke up.

"Alright. Later Senna-chan" Naruto said.

"By nee-chan" Sango said hugging her.

"By Onii-san and Onee-chan. By Naruto-kun!" Senna said.

"Hey Sango. I don't think we should do that to Naruto-kun again" Ichigo said.

"Why's that?" Sango asked.

"I don't think it's good for his health. I mean we do that again he could get knocked out." Ichigo said laughing. Sango laughed with him. Naruto just fumed silently.

"Oh come on it was a joke" Ichigo said.

Could107-and that resolves the love triangle. Folks that was the only way I could figure out how to settle this. No flames regarding it. Read and Review! I'll be back.


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto stretched and yawned. He then grinned like a little kid. For some reason Christmas always did that for him. He checked the clock in his room. It was 9:00 o clock. That was early for him. He heard voices outside and opened the door.

"Morning Sango-chan" Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Sango said.

Everyone was leaving their rooms and headed down the stairs. The hotel like the town had gone all out with the Christmas thing. For today's breakfast it was like a buffet.

"Now that's breakfast" Lavi said.

Allen nodded eyeing everything hungrily. He grabbed a plate and started pilling food on his plate. Naruto got his food sitting with Ichigo, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Naruto what you'd Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a surprise" he said quietly.

"Meaning he forgot" Kagome said.

"I didn't forget Kagome-san. I just want it to be special." Naruto said.

"Well whatever it is I hope it's good." Ichigo said. "Or you may end up as a stain"

They all laughed at that joke tho Naruto looked fearful for a second. Ed cleaned his plate and got up heading to the rooms. ON the way up the stairs he met Train. He had on a red shirt and Santa hat. Eve followed him wearing a semi long shirt similar to Train's,

"Merry Christmas!" Train said with a goofy grin. Eve just smiled.

"Have you seen Keiko?" Ed asked.

"Nii-san? I thinks she's still in her room." Train said frowning thinking hard.

"Thanks Train" Ed said got back up the stairs.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Eve asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Who knows?" Train said smiling again.

Ed walked up the stairs and found Keiko's room. He reached out to knock on the door but it opened. Keiko looked at him surprised.

"Oh, Ed what are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

Ed sighed and looked directly at her.

"Keiko, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. When Keiko didn't respond he thought he screwed up.

"Sure Ed" she said smiling.

(For the sake of the story and time let's say the date went great)

"Hey Sango-chan could you come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun she said getting up. They walked from the lobby out to a nearby park. Naruto led them to a tree then put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a bracelet. It was thin with three charms on it. The charms glinted with the strand.

"Oh Naruto" Sango whispered. She held out her hand and he tied it around her wrist. She looked at it noticing the Kanji on it.

"Naruto and Sango" she whispered.

Naruto nodded as a smile broke across her face,

"Merry Christmas Sango" he said.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" she said wrapping around him. Their lips met sealing their embrace.

*****

The next day was the day they had to go back. Everyone shared what happened during the break getting laughs and was a good way to end their vacation.

"Bye Nii-chan, onii-san, Naruto-kun" Senna said.

"Bye Senna-chan" Naruto said.

"Maybe next time you can visit us next time" Sango said.

Senna laughed hugging her sister. They boarded the train as it departed. Everyone slept on the way back exhausted. When the train arrived they got off and went their separate ways. The next week was one of rest. The day school came back in they met up outside the school before the bell rang.

"Well Anime High, we're back" Naruto said.

Could107- yeah sorry about the long wait folks. Had a lot going on. Hope you liked the conclusion of the winter break chapter set. Valentine's day will be coming on Valentine's day. Not sooner not later. (Hopefully) Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Could107- Okay sorry for being absent the past what three months? Well I'll be back for a little while filling in for Anime High. So enjoy.

It was Valentine's day week and love is in the air at anime high.

"Okay and this does what again?" Haru asked.

"You spray this on the girl you like and they'll fall in love with you" the shady merchant told him.

"Really?"

"Really" he said nodding.

"Okay!" Haru said grinning. He paid him and took the mysterious pink perfume.

"Be careful how you use that" the merchant said as he watched Haru. He put a fan up to his face laughing his clogs clunking softly on the ground.

*****

"Heh heh with this Musica will owe me big time." Haru said grinning. A turtle walked in the street and he tripped over it.

"Where the heck did a turtle come from?" Haru groaned.

He looked up and gaped. The mystery love potion was flowing into the ventilation of the school.

"Oh this is not good" Haru muttered.

*****

Naruto leaned back in his chair trying to think of what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He knew he was going to the something with Sango but what. He sniffed the air curiously then half smiled at the fragrance. He looked straight ahead of him and noticed Hinata watching him. He now noticed how beautiful she was.

_Why am I with Sango now with some like her around?_

Naruto waited for the bell ring before he got up and walked to her. He talked smoothly to her and she nodded a few times before smiling at him. Naruto smiled back leaving for his next class.

"Hey Naruto what was that thing with Hinata just now?" Ichigo asked.

"I've just asked her to go with me to the dance and she agreed." Naruto said proudly.

Ichigo gaped at him like he had gone insane. "Are you insane?!" (See told you) "What about Sango?" he asked.

"Who?" Naruto said.

*****

Sango, Keiko, Kagome and Winry were at Kagome's house

"Kagome who are you going with to the Valentine's dance?" Winry asked.

"Inuyasha of course" she replied.

"Whaaaat!" she exclaimed. "I thought he was going with Rukia!"

"No Rukia's with Ichigo now" Keiko said.

"Huh?" Winry said confounded.

"Alright listen closely Winry" Sango said. "This is who's going with whom"

*****

When the time for the dance came around it was really strange. pair. Everyone was having a good time but it felt looked artificial. Well everyone except Haru. He was slumped against the wall lost in thought.

_Okay I gotta find away to fix this._

"Hey Haru what's up?"

"Oh hey Syaoron" Haru said looking up. "Okay I need your help"

"Sure what is it?" he asked. Haru quickly retold the story of the shady merchant, the potion and how it got into the school. "So can you help me?"

"Sure" Syaoron agreed.

"Thanks man" Haru said. "So how do we get it out of the school?"

"Air ducts" he said pointing up.

"What?" Haru asked confused and looking up.

"If we turn on the air conditioners it should fumigate the school of your potion" Syaoron said nodding.

Haru agreed seeing the reasoning behind this. "Alright let's go he said." Haru said.

(Several minutes and bad air duct jokes later)

"Okay that should do it" Syaoron said dusting himself off.

"Thanks man" Haru said lowering himself from the duct.

"No problem" he said. He nodded at him walking back to the dance.

"So it seems you've corrected the problem"

Haru spun and he saw the shadow merchant from before.

"You!" Haru said pointing at him. "Why didn't you tell me that could happen!"

"Because you never asked" he said laughing. "Here's my business card" handing him a thin slip of paper.

"Till next time" he said disappearing still laughing.

"Hey I don't want your stinkin card!" he yelled but he was already gone.

The card read-"Urahara Shoten: the place to find all your odd ins and outs"

"Great" Haru mumbled scratching his head. He scratched his head walking back to the dance.

Could107: Well that was fun. I thought it'd be fun to do a love potion thing and all the strange pairings would be the cannon ones or most liked ones. Read and Review. I'll be back for a little while so stay posted.


End file.
